Sesshomaru and Fur ball
by nishinokenkaisha
Summary: Sesshomaru walks home stressed from work and encounters an injured small ball of fur along his way.
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came out of the blue when I was looking at dog pics in 9gag hehehe.

Hope you all like this!  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another stressful day at work, Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha, had managed to royally screw things up once again, leaving Sesshomaru to clean up after him. Why? Because his father had his eye on him, if he doesn't get along with his half-brother, he could very well say goodbye to all his hard work for the company and his inheritance.

The sky was dark and Sesshomaru had not taken his car to work that day. He had left it at a car shop for its monthly maintenance. His shoulders slumps a bit as he left the building, strolling down the streets on his way to his apartment. He swings his briefcase as he walked, feeling the refreshing cold breeze. At the very least, tonight was very peaceful for him, the noisy cars that usually pass by the street were not here tonight.

Well, maybe because it was almost midnight. But Sesshomaru doesn't care.

He takes his time walking down the street, savoring the peaceful surrounding.

_Might as well enjoy this moment. Tomorrow will be hell once more._

He looks up and watches the twinkling stars, wondering what would happen in the future. Would he still be working with his father and stupid half-brother? Or will he live a different life? He had many questions in mind but he shrugs it off. Tonight he would not ponder on those things.

As he walked down the street, he sees a small box beside a post box. He scrunches his nose and completely ignores it.

_Humans. Leaving trash just beside the streets._

He was about to cross the street until his ears picked up a small whimper. He turns his head to the post box and walked towards it. There was no sound. The dog demon lets out an exasperated sigh. He was so stressed that he was now hearing things. He combs his bangs to the back of his hair, only to fall back in place once more. The dog demon started to walk down the street until he heard another small whimper coming from the location where he stood just a moment ago.

_Ignore it._

He crosses the pedestrian lane and once more hears a louder whimper.

"_God damn it._" He muttered under his breath, crossing the streets once again back to the post box. He stands near it and listens for the sound again.

"_Arf…" Here._

A small bark could be heard. He opens the post box and peers inside it. Nope not here but where? It was a dog he was sure of it. Suddenly the small box slowly shakes, Sesshomaru takes notice and crouches down to look inside the small box.

Not trash but a small dog! He gently puts his hand inside the box to feel the small brown dog. It was a Pomeranian with brown eyes. The dog's skin was terribly cold, like it was out here for hours in this cold temperature.

"You smell like trash…" He muttered to the dog, only to find its eyes slowly drooping. He feels liquid against his palm when he moved his hand around the dog's body. He looks at it and sees blood. Pity streamed to his nerves for the dog.

_It's going to die anyway._ He stands up and looks at the helpless dog. He pulls out his handkerchief to wipe the blood away, but before he could, he hears the dog bark at him.

"_Arf…" Help._

He growls back an Inu language to the small dog.

"_You are going to die anyways. Keep silent and sleep."_

The small dog doesn't give up.

"_Help me please…"_

Sesshomaru was a very possessive dog. The idea of sharing his apartment with another dog made him wanted to murder someone, his half-brother topping the list of the people he wanted to kill. He ponders for a moment, what could he gain in helping this being?

"_Why should I?_"

"_Please…"_

Sesshomaru gave in to the pitiful sight. The dog's mouth tremble slightly and shuts its eyes.

"Fuck this." He crouches down and picks up the small box.

"Just for tonight." He covers the dog with his handkerchief. Giving something to the freezing dog to warm it even just a tiny bit.

* * *

The dog demon kneeled down beside his bathtub, the detachable shower on his hand spraying warm water at the dog. Not knowing how to take care of its own kind, he first washes the dog. He applies shampoo to the dog's whole body, careful not to touch the small cut on its side.

"_I can't have you stinking up my apartment."_

"_Thank you so much." _The small dog could barely stand up. He gently pushes down the dog to make it lie down.

"_Get some rest. I'll… take care of you._"

After he cleaned up the small fur ball, he blow dries the dog's fur. The dog demon threads his hand to the smooth fur of the dog. It was actually much nicer than he first felt it. He brings the dog to his living room, dropping his handkerchief to the floor, he spreads it wider and lays the dog there. The dog drops its head to the floor, its ears flattened.

"_What's your name_?" He was never one to ask the opposite gender first because it was always the other way around. He walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, producing leftover rice. He looks at it then to the dog. He had nothing else in the fridge to the dog so he walked over and crouched down, placing the cold plate in front of the dog.

"_Rin… What's yours?"_

"_Sesshomaru." _He pushes the plate closer to the dog, making it bump to its small nose.

The small dog works itself up and lowers to eat the rice she was given. His heart tugged at the sight, he quickly remembers the cut. He stands up and searches for a first-aid kit. When he came back, the small dog had finished its food and was now lying on the side that was not cut.

"_What happened to you?" _He opens the case and grabs the betadine, filling up a cotton ball with it. He then lightly dabs it on the wound. The dog remains calm as it closed its eyes, feeling the wound flare up a bit. The dog demon then places a bandage on the dog. He stares at his work, doubting it but… that should do it… right? He didn't care any longer and closes the case, putting it on the coffee table.

"_I don't remember…"_ She yelped quietly, rubbing her head against the soft white cloth. She was extremely tired and just wanted to rest but the dog demon kept waking her up with his sudden movements.

Sesshomaru lets out a sigh, he carefully cups the small fur ball to his body and stands up. He walks over to his room and places her on one of his pillow. He takes a thicker handkerchief from his closet and drapes it around the small dog.

"Why am I doing this?" He unbuttons his polo and shoots it to the laundry basket. The dog demon usually slept naked at night but he made an exception for tonight. He didn't want the dog getting all heated by just looking at him. He compliments himself way too much. Wearing a white shirt and boxers, he goes inside to the wash room and brushes his teeth.

_Warm._ The small fur ball curled up, the cloth that covered her body went out of place. She feels the cloth being pushed gently back on her fur, she half opens her eyes to her savior before giving in to sleep again.

_Thank you._

He slides his body to the bed, pulling the bed sheets to cover his body. The dog was now sleeping soundly beside him. He knew he told himself that it was just for the night and he'll be kicking out the dog tomorrow, now he didn't have the heart to do it. It actually made his heart lighten a bit, helping his completely helpless lower kind. He looks to the dog, deciding that Inuyasha can just fuck off and clean up his own shit, he takes his phone from the bed stand and dials his father. After a few rings, his father picks up.

"Sesshomaru. It is 12 midnight. What do you want to talk about?"

"Yes father. I am aware of that. I'm just telling you that I'll be taking a day off tomorrow."

"Huh?" His father paused for a moment. Sesshomaru asking for a day off? Whatever Inuyasha did this time has probably made Sesshomaru blow steam from his ears.

"Father- I."

"Alright Sesshomaru. I think you deserve a rest for a while, you know what? Take the week off. You need to relax sometimes. Good night Sesshomaru." InuTaisho hangs up the phone.

"Well that went better than expected…" He sighed, placing the phone back to the stand. He touches the small body of the dog, caressing it with his thumb. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep, wondering what tomorrow has in store for him.

* * *

The dog demon opens his eyes automatically. It was 7 am, time for him to get up and get ready for work. He feels four paws on his chest, one paw tapping. He looks down and sees a fur ball sitting on his chest. The dog tilts its head to the side, watching him carefully.

"Right…" He groans, holding the dog from behind the neck and places it on the other side of the bed. He rolls over and buries his head on the pillow, intent on sleeping again. No work today. No Inuyasha. No stress. He has a week off to relax and unwind.

Rin walks her way to Sesshomaru's back. Jumping on him to catch his attention. She yips and scratches his back with her paws.

"_Wake up!" _She barked softly. She nudges her moist nose on his shirt.

"_Leave me. I want to sleep."_ He growled back to the dog. He uses his hand to shoo away the small fur ball.

"_Ok._" The dog growled enthusiastically. Pulling the bed sheet from his legs, she walks back to his back and covers his body with the sheet. She jumps off the bed and makes her way to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's eyes follows the small fur ball until she was out of sight. He closes his eyes and sleeps again. The dog demon needed more rest than he thought. This was a good idea.

* * *

_Alright! Time to help around!_ The small fur ball looked around the humongous room. Her ears drooped a little. How could she help if she couldn't even reach the table? A bizarre idea enters her mind, she wags her tail as she made her way to the fridge. How she opened it she didn't know but now that she looked in it, the dog demon had nothing in his fridge. She closes the door and looks for the phone.

Luckily for Rin, the phone was not hanged on a ceiling but was on the counter. She moves the swivel counter chair so that the seat faced towards the center counter. She pulls a drawer and jumps on it then does the same again until she was on the same level as the chair. She jumps off and lands on the bouncy seat. Her wound didn't flare up at all. Sesshomaru was a great healer she thought to herself.

She leaps her way to the table and nudges the phone with her nose.

"_Okay so…_" She looked at the buttons and pressed the first button she saw. She hears the phone dial.

"LORD SESSHOMARU?!" An annoying voice could be heard from the other end. "WHATEVER CAN I DO FOR YOU MILORD?"

"_Bring breakfast to my room!" _She growled, hoping that this person knew Inu language. She understands the human language quite well but she couldn't speak it.

"Ohhh Lord Sesshomaru! You have finally talked to me in Inu language! My loyalty to you will never waver! Coffee milord? Do you need the car to fetch you?"

"_Yes. Coffee._" She paused for a bit, it seemed like he didn't have work today when he slept again so she concluded that she won't tell the person to fetch for a car.

"_No. Bring the newspaper up as well."_

"Oh yes milord! M-ma-may I ask you something Lord Sesshomaru_?"_

"_What is it?_"

"Are you okay? You sound a little bit… err… off."

Rin tucks her tail between her legs. What would Sesshomaru say? She chose an option which she thought suited him.

"_WHAT?"_ She growled menacingly at the phone. "_STOP DAWDLING AND BRING THE FOOD."_

"Y-YES MILORD!" She presses the end call on the holder and nudges the phone back to the case.

_Alright now that's done…_ _umm…_ _ah! A little music could do!_

She hops down to the seat then to the open drawer. Pushing the drawers back close as she went down, she trips a bit and hit her body to the floor.

_Owww._ She stands up and shakes her body. Walking to the center of the living room, she sees a stereo below the flat screen television that was up on the wall. She walks towards it and jumps on the low table. Rin uses her paws to click the power button.

No disc.

She turns around and hops down back to the floor. Pulling the side drawers, she sees a stack of cds all lined up alphabetically. She paws through his collection and sees something she likes. She pulls it out with her mouth and closes the drawer again. She jumps back and opens the stereo. She places the cd inside and presses the close button. The stereo reads the disc and starts playing the song. She rolls the volume button a little lower so that it wouldn't disturb the sleeping dog demon in the other room.

She paces around in the living for thirty minutes, waiting for the food she ordered from the person she talked to a while ago. Her ears suddenly picks up a noise from outside the door.

"LORD SESSHOMARU?!" She quickly hides from behind the couch. A small green imp comes in with a tray of food.

"Huh? That's weird." He walks around and jumps on the chair, placing the tray on the table.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" He started to walk towards his room.

_No! He's resting! _Rin's tail alertly stood up. She blasts towards the green imp and bites the back of his kimono, good thing he was light, Rin had no problem in pulling him out of the door.

"W-what is this?!" Jaken suddenly feels his kimono being pulled from behind. "W-why am I moving backwards?! And so fast?" The apartment card and newspaper falls out from his pocket and he tries to grab it but he was suddenly out of the door and was closed shut in front of him.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" He stood up and brushed the dust of his clothes. He pounds on the door. "Lord Sesshoomarruuu! I left my card key inside!"

"_Get it some other time. I'm busy._" He could hear small growls from the other side of the door.

"Um… okay Lord Sesshomaru! Call me if you need any more assistance!" She hears his footsteps fade away. She tiredly drops her bum on the floor. Her energy was all drained and now she was hungry as well. Her stomach rumbled on cue as she smelled the wonderful food from the tray.

She ignores her rumbling stomach and bites the newspaper, throwing it up to the table beside the tray. It falls back to the ground. She walks back to the card key on the floor and holds the card on her mouth. She throws it up to the coffee table and it lands perfectly. She takes the newspaper to her resting place.

Rin looks around the room with her tail wagging, what she done today was unbelievable but she was able to do it. She walks to the handkerchief that was still on the floor from last night and drops her body on the cloth. Now all she had to do was wait for her savior.

She unfolds the newspaper and reads the headline.

"Missing…" She tilts her head to the side. Who was so important that when they had gone missing they had covered the biggest headline in the newspaper? Rin looks down for more information but it told her to see the story on the third page. About to open the newspaper, Rin quickly folded it back to its first position as she heard a low rustling coming from her savior's bedroom.

* * *

Mouth-watering aroma reached his nose, his stomach grumbling as he rolled to his back. An hour has passed since he woke up from a while ago. Deciding that maybe he still needed some sleep, he shuts his eyes close. But his stomach thought otherwise, sending another loud rumbling.

"Ugh…" The dog demon stood up from the bed. He looks over to the small cloth that laid on the pillow.

"Where the hell is that fur ball…" He murmured walking straight to the living room. He sees food laid out on the table. There was also coffee for him to drink. He sees the small brown fur ball standing up from where it was lying and stuck out her tongue to him, her tails wagging with delight. A soft melodic classical music could be heard from his stereo.

"_Good morning!"_ She called out, walking towards him, the newspaper on her small mouth.

"_Eat up!"_ The dog demon stared below the small dog. How the hell did she do all this? He bents down and picks her up from her neck. He looks into her brown eyes as she did with his golden eyes. He takes the paper out from her mouth.

"_How did you do all this?"_ He growled at her. Her stomach protested loudly. The small dog embarrassingly turns her head to the side.

The dog demon places her on the dining table and takes a seat. He eyes her suspiciously as he tore of half of the sandwich and gives it to her. Rin gobbles down the food immediately.

"Hn." He looks at the dog wagging her tail on the table. He gives her another slice of bread.

"_Thank you!"_ She quickly devours the food she was given.

The dog demon takes a bite of his half sandwich then finished the whole plate of egg and sausages. He gives two pieces of meat to fur ball and quietly drank his miso soup. After that he opens his newspaper and reads the headline.

_Missing Rin Tachibana_. _If found, quickly return to Tower Corps, will be given generous reward._

_Tower Corps. It was the company they were trying to buy out but doesn't budge on the raising price they were offering._

"Hn."He looks at the face of the pretty woman who was smiling. Such a poor thing he thought. She's probably kidnapped and being treated badly right now. He doesn't care much about it and turns the pages to the business section.

Rin, looks at the picture featured in the newspaper. She knew that face, but couldn't remember. She chews on her sausage until she sees his untouched coffee. She growls softly to the demon.

"_Your coffee is going to get cold."_

"_Right._" He puts the newspaper down on his lap and drains the cup in one swig. He goes back to reading the newspaper. Rin stood on her four paws and wags her tail at him.

"_You haven't answered me. How did you all do this?"_

"_I worked some magic! Consider this as a thank you!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Take a shower! You smell!"_ The small dog hopped to his lap and sneaks under the newspaper.

"_As if you don't."_ He folds the newspaper and places it on the table. He grabs the small dog by the neck and removes the bandage. The wound cleaned up nicely. He smiled inwardly from his achievement. He simply excels at everything.

He leaves the bandage on the table and picks up the dog towards the shower. He pulls his shirt and boxer off and enters the shower. The small dog pressed itself to the corner of the shower. The tile was cold and the demon inside it was hot but she preferred the coldness of the tile this time.

"_Are you embarrassed?"_ The dog demon growled amused, pulling the small dog to his face.

"_I am a female!" _She barked back.

"_Don't be so picky. You're already freeloading in my apartment. Don't take up my time."_

The small dog flattened her ears as she was placed back to the floor. She made sure not to look up at all.

The dog demon smirked at the small fur ball trying its best to shake away the water that hit her. He purposely moves out of the way and the water splashed on the small dog's body.

"_Hey!" _She barked back irritatingly, scratching his foot with one of her paws.

"_Sorry."_ He had a hard time trying to conceal his laughter. This little dog was hilarious!

The dog demon finishes his shower and now proceeded to put his attention on the little fur ball. He crouches down and the small dog turns her back to him. Clearly she didn't want to see his glory. Well that's her lost. The dog demon smirked.

He applies shampoo all over the dog's body, teasing it a bit on the way. He tickles a bit on her side and she yelps. Barking at him to stop whatever he was doing.

"_Sorry." _He wanted to laugh but he doesn't. He washes the shampoo off from the dog and concluded that she was already clean because her scent doesn't offend his nose anymore. She smelled like him, like he owned this little low creature. At least this company was better than Jaken.

He opens the shower door and steps out. He takes a towel and dries himself off then covers his lower body with it. The small dog shakes the water off her fur before stepping out. She was taken by the waist by the dog demon, and now was being blow dried.

"_I'll ask you again._ _What happened to you?"_

"_I don't really remember. All I remember is that I was left on the small box you found me in."_

"_I see…"_ He turns off the hair dryer and places it back inside the drawer. He helps the dog down and then he raids his closet for comfortable clothes. He chose a blue shirt and black jogging pants.

The small dog was lying down on his bed comfortable, her tail were wagging happily.

"_Take me for a walk!"_

Sesshomaru lets out a bored sigh, he pretends to look for a leash for a moment before turning back to the dog.

"_I don't have a leash."_

"_I'll behave! I won't stray away."_

"…" She looks at him with her big puppy eyes. He gives in.

"_Fine. I can't keep feeding you human food anyways."_ He grabs his wallet from the bed table and shoves it inside his pocket.

"_Let's go."_

* * *

"_I want the beef flavor and the chicken as well_." She yipped, looking at all the assorted canned dog food lined up inside the small supermarket. The small dog was on his hand because she won't be able to see it from below. He takes three cans of each, not sure on how long the small dog is staying anyways.

"_When are you leaving my apartment?_" He says as he puts it in the small cart. He notices the small fur ball lowered her head slightly, not producing an answer. He places her inside the cart were she sat up straight.

"Mommy what a cute dog!" A small girl squealed as she held onto Sesshomaru's cart, making the dog demon stop for a bit. Rin barks cutely at the girl and tilts her head to look at her. She stucks her tongue out to the girl.

"_Hi!"_

"Come along now dear! The man would want to finish his shopping!"

"Okay mommy!" The small girl takes her hand off the cart and gives a small wave to Rin.

"Bye bye cute doggy!"

"_Bye!"_ Her eyes followed the running child, after seeing her gone, she sat up straight again.

He pushes the cart and maneuvers around the supermarket. Buying food to restock his fridge. He sees Rin eyeing a small squeaky toy for dogs. He thinks about it for a moment. Would he spend his nights hearing this small dog play with this thing? He pushes the cart until the squeaky toy was out of sight. The small dog doesn't grumble and looks straight ahead.

He goes to the counter where he places all the things he bought. The female cashier looks inside his cart and squeals.

"Oh wow! Such a cute dog you have here! What's its name?"

He doesn't reply as he fished out a gold credit card and handed it to the woman.

"Rin." He simply said. The female cashier chatted him up but he wasn't replying back to her. Rin looks around and peers at the stock of candies on the small shelf.

After signing his name on the receipt, he shoves it inside his pocket and picks up his groceries. He holds the dog on the neck and places her to the floor. She follows him out of the market.

* * *

"_You don't have work?" _They strolled around the park for a moment, there only a few people there. Mostly elders doing tai chi and feeding the birds that walked around.

"_I have a week off."_ He said, placing the bag of groceries on the bench. He watches fur ball walk towards fountain. While keeping an eye on her, he ponders about his life.

"I wonder what's happening in the company…" A group of old people pass by him, he then sees Rin barking softly at a bird who was looking at her.

"Probably Inuyasha screwing shit up as always." He muttered to himself. He liked the cold temperature today. It was refreshing for him. He was always cooped up inside his office he couldn't remember the last time he did this.

After 15 minutes, the small dog ran up to him and tugged his pants. He bents down to look at the small dog.

"_What do you want now?"_

"_Let's go home!"_

The dog demon stood up and picked up his groceries. Rin follows him back to the apartment.

* * *

Sesshomaru restocks everything in his fridge and throws the paper bag inside the trash bin. The tray from the table was already gone so probably, Jaken had come up and cleaned his apartment. He had dropped the card key back at the concierge on their way to out to the supermarket a while ago. Jaken had also turned off the stereo that was playing music a while ago.

Rin cutely walks to her resting place and sits down, watching his every move. He sighs takes his laptop from his briefcase. He plugs in the charger in the wall socket and powers his laptop on. Rin was still looking at him.

"_Is this what he's going to do all day?"_ She tilts her head towards him then rests her head on her two paws. Taking the remote control from the couch, he turns it on to the business channel. He drops the remote beside Rin who sat up from shock. She looks at him with a confused expression.

"_Change the channel if you want." _He growls lowly and takes a seat on the couch. He begins with fast tapping on the keyboard.

Rin resumes back to her resting position and doesn't bother to change the channel. She watched and listened intently at the person talking in the screen.

Stocks rising… Currency rising up…

They spent the whole day doing this.

* * *

Two days quickly passed by, the small dog had not yet become a nuisance to the dog demon. He enjoyed her company… until now. It was already noon when he saw the small dog jumping on his table and snatched a paper from a file. He was about to confront her when she suddenly munches the paper and rips it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The dog demon shouted and pulled the dog to the swivel chair. He holds onto the torn up paper. It was his document regarding the buying out of a company.

"_You. What the hell is your problem?" _He growled menacingly at the dog who flattened her ears in fright. He holds the paper to her face. "_Why did you do this?"_

"_It's not beneficial! The company is in huge debt. Buying it with be a lose situation for you."_

"_Oh now I take orders from a puny dog. You've been watching the business channel for too long fur ball." _

The little fur ball growled menacingly and loudly, but to a normal person, they would have pass it as a cute growl.

"_Check it! I dare you! I'll leave this house if I'm wrong."_

"You're welcome to leave this apartment any time fur ball." He spat back, thinking that she didn't understand what he said. He takes the ripped paper and smooths it. Putting it back in place with a transparent tape.

"_If you're wrong, I'll kick your ass out of this place." _He folds the paper and places it inside his pocket. He leaves the place to go to his workplace.

Her ears flattened. She slowly jumps from the chair to the floor. He didn't even leave the lights open as he used too.

_I've freeloaded here for too long. I think it's best to leave as he said…_

Pulling the tie Sesshomaru had place on the door handle for her to use whenever she needed to release her dirt, she leaves his apartment.

* * *

"_God damn it." _He muttered to himself as he walked on the stony path towards his hotel.

The bitch was right.

He rubbed his temples sorely. His father was surprised when he dropped by suddenly, asking about the company they were going to buy. He stated that there was an anonymous tip that the company was in huge debt. His father checked it out and confirmed it. They cut all ties regarding the company and he told Sesshomaru to thank his anonymous tipper if he had the chance.

The dog demon felt bad for fur ball… no… Rin. Before he steps in the condominium, he pauses for a moment then walks towards another direction.

* * *

He enters his apartment with a small paper bag on his hand. The little dog who would always welcome him by the door was not there.

_She's probably still pissed off with me._

He lets out a sigh and drops the bag on the kitchen counter. He pulls out the small squeaky toy she had been eyeing a few days past. He squeezed it and it produces an irritating sound.

"Ugh." He eyed it disgustingly and throws it back inside the bag. He shoves his hand inside his pocket and walks to his office to look her.

"She'll probably laugh her ass off when I say sorry to her. Maybe she's even tearing up other papers that can be considered junk." He sighed and opened the door.

"Not here…?" He opened his room and started to search for her.

"Fur ball? Where the hell are you?" He searched his entire apartment, he notices her scent had lightened.

"She's gone." He said, staring at the brown bag on the kitchen counter.

_You're welcome to leave this apartment any time fur ball._

_If you're wrong, I'll kick your ass out of this place._

"Me and my big mouth." He takes a seat on the couch and sighs exasperatingly. No. She left. It was her problem now that she didn't have a place to stay. He tells himself he doesn't care. The fur ball can do anything she wants with her life.

"I don't fucking care." He said as he walked out of his apartment.

* * *

It was cold in the park, she flattened her ears as she laid down on the bench. She regretted leaving the place. She was cold and homeless. Great thinking Rin. She then remembers Sesshomaru and quickly brushes off her feelings of regret.

_I'll kick your ass out of this place._

_Hmpf!_

She stubbornly closes her eyes. She curls up to her body for warmth. She lived for two days… She thinks she can probably do this again until someone kind enough picks her up. Her mind wanders back to Sesshomaru, she mentally crumples the image of the dog demon forming inside her mind and throws it an imaginary trash bin.

"Hey hey hey hey what do we have here?!" Two men walked to the bench and pokes Rin. She alertly stood up and barks at them.

"Oooh a feisty little dog." The blond hair man told the red hair. "We can torture this little shit up!"

"You're right. Then we can sell this dog to the animal shelter. This dog looks expensive! Look at the damn fur."

"We can shave it off from its puny body."

"_Leave me alone!"_ She barks at them and tries to jump from the bench.

"Where are you going little fella?" He had an iron grip on her small body. She wriggled but stop as his grip tightened.

He was about to hold her with his other hand, when his hand unconsciously touched her mouth, she jumped on the chance and bit the man's hand as hard as she could.

"FUCK!" The man lose his grip on the small dog and drops her on the floor.

"Shit man you're bleeding!"

"Take the damn dog! I'm going to kill it!" Her fur all stood up as she heard it. She dashed off to look for a safer place. She can't go back to Sesshomaru… she left! She was too stubborn to go to him for help. He was even probably happy to get rid of a nuisance.

She ran down the streets, she could sense two men running from behind. She speeds up a little bit until she sees someone foot at the corner. She couldn't stop her paws from running and bumps into the man's leg.

"Rin…?" The dog demon stared at the small dog that bumped his legs. He quickly scoops her up to his chest.

"What happened to you…"

"Hey asshole! That dog is ours!" The red man called out, both men stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"_They want to kill me…"_ She growled softly.

"Really now." Sesshomaru mumbled at the two men, he turns his back at them and walks away.

"Hey wait!" The red hair grabbed his shoulders but missed as he feels a sudden force on his cheeks. He finds himself on the cold stone path. The dog demon glares at the blond man, daring him to strike as well.

The blond stood in shock and helped his friend up.

"S-sorry…" He pulls his friend away from them and leaves.

"_You alright_?" He strokes her fur gently. She doesn't respond for a moment as she collected her breath and calmed her pounding heart.

"_Thank you for saving me again."_ She growled softly at him.

"_No problem."_ He didn't want to question her much about the two men, he knew that those two were some kids from a lowly gang.

* * *

They reached home and he gently laid her down on the couch. She didn't move from her position.

"_I'm sorry for what I said. You were… right."_ He said the last word distastefully. He was not used to being wrong.

"_I know."_

"Cheeky dog." He muttered producing the small squeaky toy from the brown bag. He hands it to her.

"_My apologies."_

"_Forgiven." _She bites to the toy and chews it repeatedly. Now Sesshomaru wanted to flatten his ears.

"_Okay enough." _He pulls the toy out of her mouth and places it on a top place to gather dust.

He drops her to his bed and changed his clothes. He was content that the fur ball was back with him and had saved her from the hands of those men. He shivered as he thought of possible horrifying scenarios that could have happened to her.

He slips to his bed and pulls the sheet to cover his body. Rin was sitting on her bum at that time but seeing Sesshomaru lay down, she quickly stood on her paws and climbed up his chest to face him.

"_What do you want." _He said, closing his eyes to rest. He feels a moist tongue lick his lips and his eyes widened at the fur ball.

"_Did you just…"_

"_Thank you." _She walked back to her side and curled up against his body.

"Disgusting…" He murmured but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

Morning came and the dog demon felt something heavy on his body. Did the damn fur ball gain weight? This was like 6 times fur ball's weight! He opens his eyes and sees a brown haired woman snuggling under his arms.

Wait. What?

He thought of the previous night. He never brought a woman to apartment. The only female he ever brought back was fur ball. He quietly slips his arm away from the woman, he takes in her sight. She was naked! The dog demon stared at the woman. Where was fur ball anyway?

He pressed his nose slightly on this woman's skin and smells fur ball.

"What the hell…" He murmured. The woman stirred, missing the warm body she was snuggling against a moment ago.

"Mmmm…" She rubbed her eyes and opened it. She sees a man sitting up on the bed, openly staring at her.

"Sesshomaru…?" She looked at him and tilts her head. Why was he looking at him like that? She sees him looking down below her head. And why was she on head level with him? Wasn't she usually the one looking up to him?

"Fur… ball…?" He whispered.

"That's not my name! It's… Rin…" She retorted then slowly realized why he was looking at her like that.

"Huh…?" She looked down at her busty chest, she was speaking the human language, suddenly all her memories flood back to her.

"D-don't look!" She slapped his face to another direction. The dog demon doesn't blink as he stared at the wall. Why is fur ball now a human and was naked?

Rin blushed madly and covered her body with the sheets, pulling the one that was also covering Sesshomaru.

"Y-you…" She didn't know where to start. He turns his face to her. "Rin Tachibana…" He commented slowly. The missing person who highlighted the newspaper every day.

"Y-yes… I remember now…" She was stabbed by a burglar on her way home. She suddenly woke up being turned into a dog.

She shook her head and curls her legs to her body.

"Um…"

"I'm taking you back to Tower Corps. You're father has been trying to find you for a few days now."

"Yeah…" She nodded awkwardly at him. He stands up and points to the wash room.

"Wash up. I'll have some clothes picked up for you." He doesn't look back at her and her mood dropped a bit, he didn't even ask what happened to her.

His time with fur ball was up. He was going to miss it for sure. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted her to stay longer. But there were people who were worried about her, he couldn't be selfish and keep her for himself.

* * *

Rin was returned back to Tower Corps but Sesshomaru had not showed up with her. He just dropped her off in front of the building and drove off. Not even saying a single farewell. She kind of missed already his apartment and his scent. She couldn't believe it but she grew to love the man in such a short period.

_Oh well. Some people come and go anyways._

Her eyes followed the car speed away, she enters the building not knowing that the car had stopped to make sure she entered safely.

* * *

Two months have passed and Sesshomaru was as stressed as ever. Inuyasha never took a break in screwing things up inside the company and he had to pick up every single shit Inuyasha screwed up.

"_Fucking bullshit life." _He professionally stomped on his foot as he walked towards his father's office. He was being set up with an arranged marriage with God knows who. In respect to his father, he had to hear him out before declining his decision. He had a different person in mind but he knew that she would never happen.

"Sesshomaru. Sit." His father gestured towards the couch. Sesshomaru takes a seat and places his hands on his knees.

"Father-"

"Sshh." He held up his hand to stop Sesshomaru from speaking.

"Before you decline my offer, the woman is a very sweet girl and she is the heiress of-"

"Does she know about me?" He interrupted his father.

"Well… no. But she's coming with her father-" The door opens and reveals an old man holding his precious daughter's hand, making sure she doesn't back off like she did a month ago. Stating something that she was in love with her captor and some shit like that he recalled. Sesshomaru hears the woman gasp but doesn't bother to look at her or her father.

"Welcome my old friend. I'm glad you found her. Welcome back Rin." InuTaisho greeted the woman.

Rin?

Sesshomaru stood up and looks at the woman. It was fur ball alright. He hadn't seen her ever since he dropped her off safely in front of Tower Corps. He couldn't believe. He's going to marry fur ball?

"Sesshomaru, this is Rin. Your fiancée." Sesshomaru steps forward.

"And Rin." Her father said to her and pulls her towards Sesshomaru. "This is Sesshomaru. Your fiancé."

The two gaped at each other. Rin wraps her arms around Sesshomaru's waist as he did the same. The two men left their children to give them privacy.

"Welcome back… fur ball." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Alright and it's done! I'm going to shamelessly type it here right now.

REVIEWS PLEASE. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Since you told me it was kind of rushed, here's something to compensate for it (and I hope you don't feel this is rushed this time hehe.) I know you guys are wondering how Rin turned into a fur ball so I added some explanation here. ^u^

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another never ending busy day inside Taisho Corp. but InuTaisho doesn't want any part of it. He stealthily moves around the hallway, hoping not to be seen by the employees who wanted his approval on some matters. Today he will have a relaxing time with his long-time friend, Mukuo Tachibana.

"Mukuo… Ugh." InuTaisho sighed as he went inside his office, successfully evading his lurking employees ready to jump on him as soon as they lay their eyes on him. He sees a big gruffly boxer dog sitting on his couch. A pile of clothes on the floor sat just beside the couch. The dog groans in greeting.

"Your unique illness gotten the better of you again huh?" He said as he lazily sat down beside his old friend. They were going to have a get together and drink expensive wine but he guessed that he'll have to wait till his friend reverts back to human form.

"_This new merge is taking a toll on my health!_ _I've been getting stressed a lot lately. It can't be helped." _Mukuo rests his head on his paws. The files he usually had to check and approve doubled when the engagement of their children was finalized, effectively making Taisho and Tower Corps merge.

"This is really unique you know. You did say that your bloodline has demon lineage." He scratches his chin and looks at Mukuo. It was rare for him to see his friend in this form as he was always cooped up inside his home whenever it strikes. Luckily, he never transformed in front of the clients and employees.

"_Yes but very little since most of it had already been mixed with pure human blood. It is not really to our advantages. Some offsprings get it some do not. And unfortunately my daughter and I had it. I thought she was spared by it. I haven't really talked to her about it yet. It was the first time she told me about it. You know, the time she went missing."_

"Luckily my son isn't so heartless at all." The dog demon chuckled, remembering the story his friend told him a few weeks back.

"_Yes. While I revert because of stress, I do not completely know how she reverted to one when she was stabbed by the burglar. She must have felt something when that happened but she can't remember anymore. Most of my relatives who have experienced this loses a chunk of their memories while on this form, but it comes back eventually."_

_Hell there was also his cousin that reverted to being a dog whenever he was constipated._

"She never transformed when she was a child? She never saw you transform?" He asks.

"_No. Not that I know of. My wife would always tell her that I'm on a business trip and she does wonder from time to time why she had a dog every time I leave."_

"Why not tell her about this?"

"_Well, I did tell her about this when she was still a child. But seeing that she doesn't have this illness, I haven't really much touched the topic with her. I haven't entirely figured it out until she said that it was really weird and crazy that she turned into a dog. I am supposed to talk to her about it this weekend but here I am in my dog form. It'll take a few days till my stress level wears off."_

InuTaisho chuckled, standing to his feet. He walks over his desk and grabs a few files.

"I told you. We're no longer bosses. We just approve things. Sesshomaru's in charge of everything now. You just have to relax."

"_Tower Corps is important to me, I can't just not care about it anymore."_

"It's not that you don't care about it anymore. You just have a different job. And it's approving things and saying what you want to be implemented and what not. Besides. Rin is important to my son. He won't let you down. I promise you that."

"Come on pal. I'll drop you at your house." The dog grunts and climbs down the sofa, picking up his clothes from the floor, he follows his friend on the way out.

* * *

It was so quiet inside the apartment that the ticking of the clock could be heard and Rin was all alone. She had talked to her fiancé about adopting a dog but he just wouldn't agree with her. He wanted his territory all for himself. Then she suggested on adopting a kitty only to be given a scowl.

"Sesshomaru? Are you coming home for dinner?" Rin sweetly asked the dog demon who was still at work. She was finally able to talk to him after being on hold for the last forty minutes. While leaning on the counter, she twirls the phone cord around her finger. "I made your-"

"I'm sorry Rin. I won't be coming home early today." His fiancée had berated him for calling her fur ball, she wanted him to call her by her given, even though he thought that fur ball was more entertaining. "There's a lot going on in the company, I have to go Rin, I'll see you tonight. Good bye."

Rin's mood fell, he was coming home more lately every day. She had proposed to continue working but he told her that he wanted her to stay at home and relax. What the hell was she supposed to do with the degree she worked hard for then?!

"Ok goodbye. See you tonight." She said, crestfallen. Putting the phone back down, she lets out a sigh.

"This is a waste then." She looks over to the dinner she made. It was all of Sesshomaru's favorites and tonight she was going to eat alone again.

"I thought being engaged meant being all lovey-dovey with your fiancé but it's all work work work." Rin grumbled, placing a cover over the food so that it wouldn't collect dust. She sits down on the couch and crosses her arm.

They haven't really bonded after the merge was announced. He was getting busier and busier as the days passed and she was being left at a corner, completely unattended.

"This is sooo unfair!" She grimaced, thinking of another thing that she could do. She had finished cleaning the whole apartment and reorganizing the files inside his office. Other than cleaning, cooking, and reorganizing, she had no other hobbies that could kill her free time.

Rin also had no plans in coming out today since there was a heavy storm brewing. She hears the thunder rumble but the rain had not poured yet. It was so lonely here in the apartment.

The clock struck 8:00 pm. Her stomach grumbles, telling her that she was going to starve to death if she would still wait for Sesshomaru to come home. She stands up and takes a seat, eating the cold food on the table she could finish.

After cleaning the plates and placing the leftovers in the fridge, she washes up. She stayed in the wash room for a long time hoping that she'd be able to catch Sesshomaru come home and cuddle with him. When she came out, she peered at the living room but there was no signs of her fiancé yet. She sits on the edge of the bed then lies down, deciding that she was going to wait for him to come home.

It was already 2 am when he reached home. The dog demon quietly closes the door and places his briefcase on the couch. He removes his clothes on the way to his bedroom, hearing the soft breathing of Rin, his eyes softened. He drops the clothes inside the laundry basket. Slipping in silently so that he won't wake the slumbering woman up, he gently pulls her in an embrace and breathes in her scent. It was good to be back with her after a stressful day at work.

* * *

"Sesshomaru…?" She rolls on her back, feeling the bed for warmth and a certain body. When she doesn't, she sat up and hugged herself. "But he was here…?" She frowned. Did he leave early again like yesterday? He could have woken her up so she could have made breakfast for him. She quickly stood up and went to the kitchen.

Seeing his mug inside the sink, she knew he had left early. She bites her lips and stomps her foot. "Waaah! Why don't I see you anymore Sesshomaru!" A tear fall down on her cheeks then another, before you know it, she was already a crying mess. She never felt this lonely before, just the time when she was stabbed and no one even dared to help her.

"Huh?" She felt something funny jolt inside her. What was this feeling? She clutches her hand on her chest and began to pant heavily, her chest felt like it was shrinking. She walks towards the counter to call for help but then she suddenly lose her footing and fell down. Curling up into a ball, she fainted.

* * *

After a few hours…

A small whine escaped her mouth, Rin felt cold. She feels a pile of clothes underneath her. What happened to her? All she remembered that Sesshomaru left early and that she missed him, then suddenly she cried out of loneliness and fainted.

"_Ugh…_" She opened her eyes and finds herself staring at the counter. She stands up and stretches her body. "_I feel so tiny!"_ She stopped when she heard herself.

Did she just growl? Why was the level of her gaze so low?

She jolted and looked down on her body. "_I'm a dog again! Why how?!"_ She taps on her clothes. She looks around for help but feels completely helpless. "_Why am I a dog again?"_ She panicked, not knowing how to react in this situation. She stops herself.

_Okay deep breath. Think calm thoughts._

Calming her nerves, the first thing she does was turn the swivel chair again and jumps to it by climbing on the open drawers. She reaches the phone and dials Sesshomaru's office.

"Hello?" A man spoke up. It was Sesshomaru's secretary. Rin sighed and barked softly at the phone.

"_Give the phone to Sesshomaru."_ She gives it a try, hoping that his secretary would be all weirded out and gives it to her fiancé.

"What the hell…" The guy murmured and hanged up. Rin drops her head on her paws. Oh what great timing! Jaken was out for a day off so she couldn't call him for help. Luckily for her, she had talked out Sesshomaru in keeping the tie on the door handle as it was her fun memories with him.

She quickly jumps off the counter and pulls the tie, on her way to her fiancé's workplace for help.

* * *

She sits in front of the building, determined to wait for her fiancé to leave for work but she knew she'd be staying for a long time. They kicked her out of the building when she had leisurely come in, tugging at the pants of the employees and growling at them, hoping that someone would have a little compassion for her but they didn't. Little did they know that they had kicked out their boss's fiancée out of the building.

Her ears flattened, she knew that Sesshomaru hadn't still gotten used to the merge as the paper works he usually brought home doubled and sometimes if he was so unfortunate, tripled. Well there was nothing she could do now but wait for her dog demon to come out.

"Oh come on! Give me a break will you?! I'll be back later so leave me!" InuTaisho stomps out of the building. The poor dog demon had been spending the whole morning approving every single file that was shoved in his desk, his work had quadrupled since his friend was not there to help him because of his current situation. The small dog suddenly seeing her soon to be father-in-law dashed towards him and tugs his pant.

"Huh?" He looks down and see a cute fluffy fur ball on his foot. The past few weeks, he recalled his son calling Rin a fur ball, the small dog piqued his interest so he picked it up, he would probably show her to Sesshomaru and tease him about Rin.

"Hey there little one." Grinning up to the dog who was looking deeply at his golden eyes, she growls softly at him.

"_InuTaisho-san! Help me!" _Huh? How did the small dog know his name? He sniffs the small dog, her scent was filled with different human scents but he could smell a hint of his son's smell and his friend's. Suddenly realizing who this was, he gapes at her.

"Rin?!"

* * *

It was such a cute sight to see in a park, a well-dressed business man sitting beside a fluff ball on the bench. Her soon to be father-in-law intentionally had to buy dog food for her. It was so funny how choosy Rin had been at picking the flavor of her food.

"_Ohh InuTaisho-san! I don't know what happened! Why did I turn into a dog again?"_ She growled softly as she devours the beef flavored dog food. It was so filling and delicious since she had not eaten since morning. She wouldn't dare eat this in her human form but this seemed so appetizing in her dog form.

"_Your father has the same situation now." _He sighed, taking a bite of his subway sandwich. Sesshomaru was out of the building for some business transactions and he couldn't pick up his phone at the moment. While Mukuo was back at his home, he couldn't bring Rin there since he had to finish up both of their jobs and had to return to the building.

"_Father?! How?!" _She tilted her head at him, her food already finished.

"You still hungry?" She shook her head when InuTaisho offered his sandwich. "Well…" He started, taking the liberty to inform her since her father was not here. His watched beeped, telling him that his break was up. "Oh come on!" He muttered and gave Rin a tired glance. "I'll tell you on the way and then you can stay in my office how about that?"

"_Ok!"_ Her ears flattened, hoping that Sesshomaru would quickly finish up his meetings so that he could help her. InuTaisho picks up fur ball on his hand and finishes his sandwich on the way.

"_So father reverts because of stress?! How come I never saw him do it?" _She walked on his desk and sat beside the pile of papers he had to check. InuTaisho grabs another handful of papers. The dog demon wanted to take back what he said. This wasn't relaxing at all. Compared to his workload as being the previous CEO, this is double his workload, he rubs his temples sorely.

"_Am I being a nuisance?" _She lowered her head, carefully looking at InuTaisho. If she was being one, she'd just go to the couch and do something else.

"Oh no not at all Rin. These piles of papers is getting into my head. Well, yes. Your mother covers up for him. You do remember the dog you see sometimes?"

"_Oh! That's father then?! No wonder he wasn't so viscous as he looked._" InuTaisho chuckled, stamping another rejected paper and segregates it from the approved ones. Well, he wasn't viscous when they were alone but there was that time when a boy was bullying her for always carrying a teddy bear with her. Mukuo had pushed the boy on the ground and threatened him with his growls. The boy ran away in fear and since then Rin was treated properly.

"Now if you know the source of your reverting, I think we can quickly find a solution for you to return back to your human form." He says, glimpsing at Rin then back to the papers.

"_Well…" _She thought about it, looking around his desk, she sees a picture frame. Waaaait. Was that her and her teddy on the picture? She scrambled on her paws to look at the picture. The photograph contained a picture of InuTaisho and Mukuo, on their lap was a young Sesshomaru who looked about 7 and her, she looked about 4 years old, with her thumb sucking and on her other hand, she was clutching her teddy bear.

"_Me and Sesshomaru met already?!" _She exclaimed, how come she never saw him anymore then?

"Yes. Both of you hit off pretty well."

"_So how come Sesshomaru doesn't remember me?"_

"Well you guys did only meet once."

"_Oh I see."_ She walked towards InuTaisho and took a peek at the papers. "Don't bother yourself with this Rin. You can rest if you want."

"_I want to help! I'm updated with what's happening anyways! I've been reading and reorganizing Sesshomaru's files." _She barked hoping that InuTaisho would accept her help. If not, she was going to die of boredom.

"Um… alright." He gave in, he needed the extra help anyways. "Have you thought of a possible reason yet?" She shook her head as she uses her paw to read a file.

"_No. But I'll get on with it as I do this_."

"Alright. Tell me if you're hungry and I'll fix you something up."

"_Ok!"_

A few hours later, the pile of papers have been segregated to two. It would have usually take up the whole day but Rin had finished half of his workload. He just had to stamp the rejected ones and it was all good to go.

"Whew! Your help is greatly appreciated Rin. This could have taken the whole day!"

"_No problem InuTaisho-san." _She rested her head on her paws. Sesshomaru had not yet called so he probably still had meetings.

She whimpered slightly, InuTaisho takes notice. "How about I take you to your father's house? Since we finished up early." He offers his palms to her and she jumps on it.

"_Ok!_"

* * *

"_Oh Rin…"_ Mukuo licked his daughter's face in greeting which she did back as well.

"_Father! How can I revert back to my human form_?" She yipped. They were all seated on the couch where InuTaisho was amused at watching the father and daughter interact, he couldn't believe that his friend had turned into a rather large dog while his daughter was turned into a fur ball.

"Well Rin… Have you thought of something that could have triggered it?" He explains further.

"Did you feel sad? Happy? Constipated? Jealous?" He brushes the smooth fur of his daughter with his paw. She tilts her head slightly. Well now that she thought of it, she did feel kind of lonely that time.

"I felt lonely I guess." She barked back. "Did you feel lonely as well the time you were attacked by the burglar?" InuTaisho asked. She nodded her head at him.

"_Well you were pretty sociable and happy during your childhood days."_ Her father growled. "_You also had that teddy bear to accompany you every day!_"

"_FATHER!" _InuTaisho laughed at Rin. He knew how Rin was so attached to her teddy bear. In every single photograph she had, she was holding onto her precious teddy bear. Perhaps that was her special thing that kept her from being lonely.

"_The question now is why you were lonely? Did Sesshomaru do something to you?"_

"_No… well… I don't see him regularly and he comes home late at night. This morning he left early so I wasn't able to make breakfast for him."_

"So how did you revert to human form before then?" InuTaisho asked Rin.

She blushed inwardly as she remembered the time she licked Sesshomaru on the lips, she had done it on impulse and was somehow attracted to him when he saved her for the second time.

"_I think I didn't feel so lonely that time anymore…" _She omitted the part where she licked Sesshomaru. "_I'm no longer lonely with you guys here. Why haven't I still formed back?"_

"_Not so easy process my dear." _The boxer shakes his head. "_This takes 1-3 days at least and a week if you don't. All you can do right now is be cheerful and hope for the best." _

"_Alright…_" _I hope I won't be a nuisance to Sesshomaru…_

"I'll drop you off at your apartment Rin." InuTaisho stood up and walked over to the two. "And as a bonus for helping your dear soon to be father-in-law," He winked at the small fur ball. "I'll let Sesshomaru off the hook for at least a week. Sounds like a plan?"

"_Yes! Thank you!"_ She barked happily and jumped on his palm. After saying her goodbye to her father, InuTaisho carries her back to the car.

* * *

"…" Rin rolled on her back on their bed. How was she going to explain this to Sesshomaru? Her father had told about her family's ancestor. Her great great great… she couldn't remember how many greats he said but her great grandmother had fallen in love with a dog demon, and their offspring could change to a dog form whenever they please. But since then, they had not mated with anyone that had demon blood so the potency of the dog demon genes had diminished greatly, turning this advantage into a disadvantage since they couldn't control it.

"_But I guess this is kinda unique. I get to be a cute fluffy fur…" _She catches herself almost saying fur ball. She whimpers, remembering how Sesshomaru would always tease her. "_I'm going to get called a fur ball again…" _Her ears suddenly became alert, she could hear the door open.

Sesshomaru lets out a sigh, a little while ago, his father had called up on him and told him that he won't be needed in the company for at least a week. He had demanded why only to be berated that he could still give the company to Inuyasha and he'll only get a half of it if he doesn't listen to him. Not asking anymore questions to his father, he packed up his things inside his briefcase and went home immediately. At least he could relax a bit and make up for the lost time he had with Rin.

He enters the room and inhales Rin's wonderful scent but she was nowhere to be found. Putting his briefcase on the kitchen counter, he sees a pile of clothes on the other side.

"Rin…?" Was she going to surprise him or something? Oh how he hoped so.

He doesn't hear a respond. Maybe she went out to buy something. But it was really weird, it's already 6pm and usually by that time she was cooking dinner already. He doesn't mind it and goes to their bedroom, removing his coat on the way. When he opened the door, a funny sight welcomed him. A fur ball was rolling on its back trying to get on its feet. Rin looks at him and barks.

"Sesshomaruuu!"

"F-fur ball?" He went down on his knees and helped Rin on her feet. "_That's not my name!"_ She barked back angrily then licked his lips. "_Welcome back home Sesshomaru."_

"Is this the reason why father sent me home?" He asked her, taking a seat on the bed and carried her on his lap. Rin nodded at him and whimpered. "_I'm sorry if I disturbed your meetings_."

"No I've finished them all when father had just called me not to come in anymore this week. Tell me how this happened." He gently stoke her fur and smiled when she shivered with delight, her tail straightening and her paws curling. She snuggles her head on his smooth lap and begins to tell what happened.

* * *

"So this is all my fault." He tenderly rubbed his nose bridge. If only he had not been so neglectful of fur ball this could have been avoided. Rin quickly stood on her feet and comforted Sesshomaru.

"_It's not your fault!" _She whimpered, trying to cheer up her fiancé. Both of their stomach grumbles on cue, they both look at each other and smiled. At least they'll be able to share a meal now… just not the way Rin wanted it but she couldn't complain.

After eating dinner, Sesshomaru had changed his clothes to something more comfortable and sat on the bed. Rin was quietly sitting in front of him, she had no idea what to do. "_I wanted to bond with you but this isn't what I imagined." _Sesshomaru snickered at her and flops his back on the pillow, dragging Rin along with him.

"Who says we still can't cuddle?" He places a chaste kiss on her lips. "_I'm dirty!_"

"Well you didn't think of that when you kissed me a while ago didn't you?" She doesn't respond and buries her head on his chest. The dog demon brings her up to his neck and snuggles her. _"Doesn't matter. As long as you're Rin…"_

"_Goodnight Maru…"_

* * *

Rin could feel herself cuddling on a very smooth something that felt like silk. She groggily opens her eyes and finds Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Good morning Rin…" He strokes his hand on her fur, stifling a yawn, he then stretches his legs. She whimpered slightly. "_I still haven't formed back."_

"You'll have to wait a few more days. Perhaps tomorrow you could turn back to a dog. Your father did say 1-3 days."

"_But then I feel so useless!"_ She grumbled, rolling her back to the other side. Sesshomaru doesn't comforts her but does something much more meaningful.

"_Sesshomaru?"_ She quickly rolled on her back when she felt his long hair shortened. She could see a white fluffy dog staring at her.

"_We're now both useless together how about that?_" He licked her nose.

"_This is so unfair! You're still bigger than me!" _She growled happily at him. "_But I don't want you in that form. I want you to take me somewhere again! Just like before. I really missed those days."_

"_Fine." _ She watches him transform back to his human form. "But before we do that, I'll have to wash you up and eat breakfast. Then we can proceed with our little… date."

"_Ok!" _She wagged her tail happily. At long last! A date with Sesshomaru!

* * *

"Make sure you stick to me Rin. Always. Don't get lost." The little fur ball had refused special treatment from her fiancé, stating something like carrying a fur ball around would minus his handsome points. She wanted to relieve the good old days even though it had just been a few weeks ago.

"_Hai! Sessho-dearest!_" She barked happily, she still didn't have a leash but she was a very behave dog anyways. A complete angel as she call herself.

"Right. I want you in front of me always ok?" Fur ball nodded in delight, she couldn't wait to go inside the mall! Sesshomaru sighed, he didn't know that Rin had actually wanted to go to a mall, he thought perhaps a stroll in the park or maybe a trip to the supermarket.

He opens the door for his little fur ball queen, she goes in and takes in the whole scene of the mall in her tiny form. She shivered with delight. They strolled around signature shops, pausing frequently when Rin longingly looks at a handbag, yet refusing Sesshomaru's offer to buy it for her. A lot of people gave Sesshomaru a weird look as they pass. It was unusual to have dogs walking around unless the mall had an inside park for animals.

They entered a shop named Prada, Rin was leading the way when a salesperson stepped up to Sesshomaru but quickly zipped her mouth shut when he glared at her. She quickly informs the manager of the person. The manager immediately rushed at the mention of dog until he saw who the customer was. Sesshomaru Taisho. The newly pronounced owner of Taisho Corps. that have successfully merged with Tower Corps. His boss would have his head if he kicked out one of the most powerful men in Japan.

"Welcome Mr. Taisho. Any preferences?" He walked beside him as he watched the dog demon carry his fur ball around to look at the displays. Sesshomaru doesn't reply back.

"Oh sir, the men's section is over there." He points on the other side of the shop. The dog demon shook his head as little fur ball barked.

"_I like the blue one."_

"The blue wallet." He looks at the man in the eyes. The manager quickly scrambles to his feet to get the requested item.

"This is a new collection! Very good choice Mr. Taisho." He hands the wallet over to Sesshomaru who opens it and checks the design while the fur ball sat on the table and observes him.

_I'll have to sanitize the table later._

"A lovely dog you have there Mr. Taisho. What is it's name?"

"Rin." He zips close the wallet and hands it back to him when the fur ball barked. He places it back inside the glass cabinet and follows the two who walked over to the handbags.

"A wonderful name!" He complimented.

The little fur ball was like barking orders to Sesshoomaru as he observes. He coughs and asks him.

"Mr. Taisho, is there anything you want? For you girlfriend? I could give you a good recommendation!"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he watched the fur ball on his palms looking left and right at the red and blue handbag. He suddenly speaks up.

"For my fiancée." He says, there was no point in hiding it since in a few weeks, they would be announcing their engagement.

"Oh that is wonderful! I have just the thing!" He runs inside the storage room and produces a white bag. "It is a vintage model. Made in Italy!" The fur ball looks at it and barks.

"_I don't like it."_

"No." He turned away and stops at another line of bags. The manager calls one of his assistants and tells them to keep the bag inside the storage room again.

"Um. May I ask what the very fortunate lady's name is?" He tried to make a small talk.

"It is not the lady that is fortunate. It is I who is fortunate to have met her." The fur ball, he notes, snuggles up to his customer's coat. "Her name is Rin."

What? The dog?

The manager fell silent for a while, trying to swallow the information. Mr. Taisho is going to marry a dog?

"I'll take the two bags." He points to the two bags the fur ball was staring at a while ago.

"C-certainly Mr. Taisho." The dog demon lets the fur ball down on the carpet and fishes his wallet out, producing a gold credit card and hands it to him.

* * *

"_Let gooo!_" Rin howled cutely. They had finished eating lunch and was now in front of the exit of the shopping mall. He only had a couple of bags on his hand, which were the two bags he bought earlier. They were supposed to go to the parking but Rin said she saw a shop just across the street and wanted to check it out before they go home.

"Remember. Stick to me."

"Yes!" It was crowded and a lot of people wanted to go to the mall. The walk sign lights up and people proceeded to walk. Rin had no problem keeping up with Sesshomaru until a group of business man passed by. Confusing Sesshomaru's pants with another, she follows the other person.

Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping up as the pedestrian lane got more crowded. He looked at the ground to see if his fiancé was still with him, seeing nothing he tries to sniff. The human's scents were disturbing his senses. When he looks down again for the second time, he couldn't find her.

"Rin? Rin! Where are you?!" He shouted, a few passerby ignores him while some gives him a weird look.

"God damn it." He muttered. _I should have just marked her instead of putting up with her silly antics._

She had wanted to be marked on their wedding night and would not take no as an answer. He quickly ran to the end of the street, pushing some of the people away and was called an asshole.

"RIN!"

* * *

_The shop the shop!_ Rin sang in her mind as she joyfully followed her fiancé's footstep. The person abruptly stopped and she bumps on his calf face first. She looks up to see a completely different person. It was not her Sesshy dear! Oh no! Her tail automatically went behind her legs. She looks around the surroundings but it was completely unfamiliar to her.

_No no no nooooo. Where is Sesshomaruuu? What happened? I was sure I was following him!_

She quickly dashed to a post box and takes cover. Feeling a sudden nudge on her tiny body she turns around.

"_Get another spot!" _A greyhound dog growled to her. Oh what fortunate luck!

"_Help me! I'm lost. I cannot find my fiancé!" _Oops that went wrong Rin thought but didn't care.

"_Fiancé_? _Did you hit your head hard or what? Don't feel so sad, most dogs here have also had their owners abandon them."_

"_But I'm not abandoned! I'm just lost! Can you help me?"_

"_No. Find your own way."_

"_Um! Um! Could you just direct me to Prince Park Condominium?"_

"_Pampered little dog huh? What's in it for me?"_

"_Anything! Please lead me there!"_

"_And why should I trust you?"_

"_You can rip my neck out if I lie to you how about that?"_

"_Sounds like a deal. Let's go little fella."_

They finally reached the park. It was just a few more blocks away until they reach the hotel.

"_So how did you get lost?"_ The greyhound lead the way, intent on getting something in return from the small fur ball.

"_I crossed the street with my um… owner. I confused his pants from another person and got lost."_

"_Hmpf. Irresponsible owner. Can't even buy a leash." _Rin doesn't retort.

"_How about you? Why are you like that?_"

"_I used to be a police dog." _He sees the fur ball tilt her head_. "Unlikely huh? But yeah. I was one until my handler left me and never came back. I was treated badly then. I don't ever want to go back to the police station. Since then, I've been living off scrap foods. You seem to have a pretty good life. Being pampered and all that."_

"_Oh I'm sorry… What's your name?" _She ignores the last two sentences.

"_Shadow. You?"_

"_Rin. Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking up my offer."_

"_Heh. I'm just here for my prize."_

They stopped in front of the condominium. Jaken could be seen from the glass walls peering at them then picks up the phone.

"We're here. So I'm just wondering how you're going to pay me."

"Just wait alright?" She started to walk towards the condominium when suddenly someone ran pass and grabs her, taking off with her.

"_Shadow!_"

"_What the hell?!" _He barked loudly and dashed to save his client. He was not going to let anyone interfere with his prize!

* * *

Sesshomaru ran back at top speed back to the hotel when Jaken called asking him if he lost his dog because he saw a replica just outside the building.

"RIN! Where are you?!" He stopped in front of the building as Jaken ran out to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru shoves the bags at him. "Where's the dog?"

"Well now that you mentioned it. There was that small fur ball you went out with was with another rather filthy dog. And there was this man that suddenly grabbed her and took off."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The dog demon suddenly took off, if anything happened to Rin he was going to personally kill that man. He follows the trail of the weak scent.

* * *

"Hey there cute little fella. Long time no see. Remember meee?" The red hair manhandled fur ball. They were back at the park like where they first met. "I haven't given you a payback to what you and your owner did to me. But now that you owner isn't here. Allow me to skin you alive!" But before he could lay another finger on Rin, an agonizing bite hit his butt. "FUUUCK!" He drops Rin who crawled under the bench, her body was hurting all over, his grip was like an iron fist much stronger than before.

She peeked at the scene, the red hair was lying flat on the ground with Shadow biting his ass. She trembled when the man stood up and kicked Shadow away. Landing a punch on Shadow, he doesn't waver but stood on his ground.

"_You punch like a pussy!" _Shadow barked back at the man, landing another bite on his shin. The man puts up a fight, he kicks the dog on the stomach but Shadow doesn't back down either. He growled and barked when red hair positioned himself to grab him. Unknown to him that the dog demon was behind him, he jumps on the dog only to be strangled by the neck.

"_Sesshomaru!" _Rin went out of her hiding place and called out to her fiancé.

"Ugh! Y-you f-fuc-" The red hair was shoved to the ground and was repeatedly punched on the face. After he was beaten to a pulp, Sesshomaru sends a blow to his crotch. The red hair rolls on his front, curling up in pain.

"_Shit that's your owner?" _Shadow watched in amazement as Sesshomaru beats the red hair to a pulp.

"_Yup."_

"If I ever see you again I will make it sure you do not see another day."He threatened the immobile man who pissed his pants.

"_Thank you for your help."_ Sesshomaru thanked the greyhound who was beside Rin. He scoops up Rin to his arms and hugs her. Rin snuggles back and whimpers.

_Woah what the hell he can speak dog?_

"_Sesshomaruuu_."

"You're fine now Rin… I won't ever let you out of my sight_."_ He gently strokes her fur. They were about to leave when Rin suddenly stops him.

"_Shadow! You're reward!" _She looks up to Sesshomaru with delight. "_He was the one who helped me come back here! And then he risked his life to save me! Please please please can we take him in? He's a police dog before!"_

Sesshomaru stares at the dog who quietly drops his head to the ground.

"_Police dog you say? I think the condominium could use some additional security. Come along now._" He takes a glimpse on the greyhound. "_If you're up on the offer anyways. Your call."_ He leaves the park carrying Rin on his arms. The greyhound willingly follows Sesshomaru.

* * *

"_Ohhh my body is so soooore!"_ She howled as she wriggled on their bed. "How did you get lost anyways?!" Sesshomaru scolded her. "I told you to stick to me always!"

"I diiid!" Fur ball whined. "I just got confused with the pants and ended up following another person!"

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting down beside Rin who crawled up to his lap.

"_I'm so sorrrryy_." She growled softly, rubbing her head on his lap.

Sesshomaru sighs again, lying down on his back and placing Rin's small body on his face. He inhales her wonderful scent.

"_That tickles! Ohh I love you Sesshomaruuu." _She managed to get off his face, her two back paws on his neck while two front paws on his chin. She licks his lips like before but this time, he licks back.

"I love you Rin. It's been a long day. Let's go to sleep."

"Ok…" Sesshomaru moves to his side of the bed, still carrying Rin on his arms. She snuggled against him as they slept.

* * *

The next morning. Rin had reverted back to her form much to Sesshomaru's delight. He quickly marks her even with her protests that she wanted it to be special and should be on the wedding night. He doesn't acknowledge her protests and does what he wants. They also came to an agreement that Rin could help out in the company whenever she pleases so that she doesn't have to feel lonely anymore. He was only scared that now that he marked her, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Sesshomaru Taisho, the new owner of Taisho Corps along with Rin Tachibana, the daughter of ex CEO Mukuo Tachibana, is announcing their engagement!" The manager watches the television intently, he could see his previous customer sitting on the table talking to the press with a pretty woman beside him who was smiling and waving.

"I thought he was really serious on marrying the dog…" He sighed, Mr. Taisho was joking! But he pondered for a moment. His fiancée's name was Rin as well. What? The press conference finishes and the camera focuses on them leaving. He sees the red bag Rin was holding as she went out.

"T-that red bag…" He fainted on his seat.

* * *

I hope you all like it! I won't be active from this day onwards. (So don't expect updates from Tes & Oni so soon.) College is gonna in four days and I'm excited! :)

Thank you guys! I enjoyed my time here with you!


End file.
